


無法割捨-1

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004
Kudos: 1





	無法割捨-1

「爹地起床！爹地起床！」

為了要把在床上睡懶覺的男人叫醒，兩個女孩在床上跳來跳去，大聲呼喊

「爹地爹地爹地，起床了」

「知安，順安，爹地累，讓爹地睡覺」

「不行！太陽曬屁股啦，爹地屁股會燒焦」

「不會」

知勳用枕頭蓋住自己的頭，試圖抵擋兩個還在的起床攻擊

「爹地~拜託快點起來~漢尼在外面都你吃午餐」

「漢尼說不叫醒你，就不讓我們跟凈哲哥哥跟佑珉哥哥出去玩了」

「好好好，爹地起來」

知勳眯著眼睛無奈的坐起，凈漢哥最愛用這招了，兩個女孩如果不能出去玩一定不會生凈漢的氣，只會跟自家爹地賭氣

「Ya!! 爹地起床了，走吧順安我們出去玩」

看著兩個蹦蹦跳跳的女孩開心的背影，知勳露出欣慰的笑容

知勳慢吞吞的離開床面，才剛他到地板，一陣暈眩襲捲而來，胃裡開始攪動，知勳衝向浴室

「嘔……咳咳」

抱著洗手台直直乾嘔，深呼吸幾口起，下一波乾嘔接踵而來，緩了好一陣才緩過來，皺著眉抹掉因為難受眼裡含著的淚

“叩叩叩”

「知勳？起來了嗎？」

凈漢哥在外頭敲著方面知勳清了清嗓

「咳…起來了正在洗漱」

「那你快點，午餐都準備好了」

「好」

知勳此刻真得慶幸家裡的隔音太好了，凈漢哥沒有發現異樣，快速的洗漱完，剛開房門，氣鼓鼓的勝寬，嘟著嘴快速的走過門前，知勳差點撞上

「呀！夫勝寬，肚子這麼大了還走這麼快，小心腳抽筋！」

知勳看著勝寬已經過9個月的肚子忍不住出聲提醒，跟在後頭的韓率不斷的道歉

「寬尼，對不起嘛，走慢點，等等我」

「知勳別管了，快來吃午餐了」

凈漢早就把勝寬的賭氣看成是日常了，一定又是韓率沒認真聽勝寬說話，或是他又有什麼事情不知道了

「唉，照勝寬這個走法，今天晚上有得痛了」

懷過雙胞胎的知勳最知道抽筋的痛苦了，只要負擔太過晚上就不用睡覺了

「反正最後還是韓率處理唄，你快吃吧」

凈漢在知勳起來後已經催了三次讓他趕快吃

「好好好，我吃……」

「昨天幾點睡啊，都中午了還要女兒叫你起床，順榮怎麼就不好好照顧你……」

「他有的……他出外景呢今天才回來」

「那就是你不會照顧自己了」

自從知勳上次的大病之後，現在身體雖然還算不錯，但也沒從前的好了，凈漢跟順榮成天讓他好好照顧身體，簡直成了老媽子了

「哥……幫幫我吧……」

被勝寬關在門外的韓率氣餒的坐在餐桌前

「說吧，又是什麼事啊？」

「哥你們知道我們寶貝是男生還是女生嗎？」

「女生啊」

「女生啊」

凈漢跟知勳同時理所當然的回答

「崔韓率你不會不知道吧」

凈漢驚訝的問，知勳則是一臉無奈

「你們都知道？」

「廢話」

「你去問樓下的任何一個人看哪個不知道」

「我完蛋了……」

韓率一臉生無可戀的乖乖走下樓去問人

「知勳那賭一個，他們什麼時候和好」

「十分鐘後」

「十分鐘」

又是異口同聲

「有默契！那我們就等等看吧」

果然十分鐘後，韓率帶著一根大棒棒糖，拿到餐桌旁，給幾分鐘前還氣呼呼被凈漢叫出來的勝寬

勝寬一看到棒棒糖，就露出靦腆的笑，韓率在幾句甜言蜜語，道歉又道歉，最後兩個手牽著手走回房間

凈漢跟知勳失笑雙雙無奈搖頭，知勳也默默的放下手中的食物

「我先下去了，工作室還有事」

「怎麼吃這麼少，還有一半呢」

知勳其實一點也吃不下，能吃半碗已經不錯了

「有些脹氣，吃不下，晚點餓了再吃吧」

「可是……」

知勳起身的同時一陣暈眩突然來襲，讓他定在原地邁不出步伐

「怎麼啦？」

凈漢擔心的問，知勳不想凈漢看出端倪，故作鎮定隨便找個藉口搪塞過去

「突然想到一段歌詞還不錯，我要趕快去記下來，下去了啊」

可惜凈漢早就覺得知勳這幾天怪怪的了，其實隔音沒有好到貼在門上還聽不到知勳的乾嘔聲

知勳一路暈著很慢才走到工作室，早晨的噁心感一直在胃裡翻攪著，深呼吸一陣子才緩下來來，摸摸自己平坦的小腹，皺著眉頭不知道在苦惱什麼

此時凈漢端著果汁進來，還提知勳開了窗戶通風

「哥？怎麼過來了，有什麼事嗎？」

「喝了，這個不會反胃」

凈漢逕自在沙發坐下

「哥？」

「你以為我看不出來？你上次瞞的住，這次沒那麼容易，你懷孕了吧？」

「嗯……」

「順榮知道嗎？檢查了嗎？」

知勳搖搖頭

「呀！」

凈漢氣得不行，每次只要凈漢生氣知勳就會縮小好幾倍

「不行，今天順榮回來就讓他帶你去檢查」

知勳突然握住凈漢的手

「哥，你現在就陪我去檢查吧！」

「為什麼」

凈漢覺得奇怪，自己的Alpha陪著不是比較好嗎？

「拜託嘛，反正現在有空啊，嗯？哥~」

知勳使出撒嬌絕技，但是凈漢沒有因此融化

「等一下……你該不會……不想讓順榮知道吧……」

（……分隔線……）

最後凈漢還是陪著知勳去檢查了，沒有意外的一切正常，胚胎健康，凈漢拉著知勳坐在診間外，耐心的勸

「或許他不會像你想的那樣，他說不定會正常你呢？」

「哥，我了解他……你看從勝寬剛發先懷孕，順榮只要一想到，就開始跟韓率說要注意生完寶寶後要怎樣怎樣的，從前期到這次出外景前無時無刻都在提醒韓率，他一直在擔心，如果他知道了，我怕他……」

「可是……他遲早是要知道的……」

「我想等勝寬生完寶寶平安無事之後再讓他知道，他看到勝寬沒事，也許會安心一點吧，哥，拜託你幫我一把吧」

知勳低頭摸摸自己的小腹

“寶寶……爹地現在好害怕好害怕，寶寶會給爹地很多很多勇氣的……對不對……”

凈漢看著知勳擔心的眼神，心裡不由得心疼起來，握緊知勳的手給予無聲的安慰，好在勝寬的產期就在這附近了，只要他好好照看，一切都會好的

（……分隔線……）

一回到家剛進門，順榮看到知勳馬上飛奔跑來抱住知勳，凈漢在後頭看著，心裡一緊

“呀！小心點”

卻不能說出口心裡無奈的很，知勳也不太好，順榮從外頭回來身上味道很多，還沒來得及清洗，剛吃下又在胃裡攪動了，為了不被看出來，知勳強忍著噁心感，裝作嫌棄的用高冷語氣推開順榮

「呀！臭死了，快去洗澡」

「勳尼，我很想你欸，你都不想我嗎」

順榮繼續在知勳身上磨蹭著

「有啊很想你，可是你身上都是別人的味道，聞了不開心，快點去洗澡啦」

「那我要親一個才去洗」

知勳踮起腳尖捧著順榮的臉親了一下

「好了，快去吧」

順榮傻笑的走入房間洗澡去，知勳也在後頭笑著，他也開心，自己的Alpha回來怎麼不開心呢，而且知勳現在是懷孕的Omega最需要Alpha了，巴不得想黏在順榮身上，可是不行還不是時候，低頭拍拍肚子

“寶寶，加油！”

凈漢把這些都看在眼裡，小心翼翼的說

「知勳吶，你就跟順榮說吧，你看你這麼不舒服的」

知勳回頭看了凈漢一眼

團霸的眼刀還是有用的

（……分隔線……）

夜裡兩人抱著兩個女兒一起講床邊故事，一一哄睡之後，摟著彼此的腰走回房間，順榮捏捏知勳的腰

「嗯？知勳是不是變胖了？」

「有嗎？」

知勳心裡一緊

“不會吧，寶寶才幾週而已應該沒有什麼差別才對啊“

「有啊，終於養胖了，養了這麼久總算有成效了」

順榮讓知勳坐在床沿自己則蹲下握住知勳的腳

「不過手腳冰冷的毛病就是養不好」

知勳從上次懷孕開始手腳冰冷已經是常態了，順榮早已習慣在冬天睡前給知勳暖腳

「順榮……」

「也不知道勝寬這次會不會……」

「呀！不會有事的，那只是意外，不會再發生了，別擔心」

知勳來過順榮的手，從順榮的眼里看到了對於弟弟的擔憂還有對於自己的心疼

“權順榮，我該拿你怎麼辦”

（……分隔線……）

很快的到了勝寬生產的日子，這期間出了有懷孕經驗的圓佑和勝寬發現了，其他兄弟一個都沒察覺，凈漢實在瞞得辛苦也照顧的辛苦，想當初知道知勳隱瞞他是大發雷霆的那一個，這次他變成幫忙瞞的那一個，真得矛盾啊

不過還好可以解脫了，勝寬因為每次跟韓率賭氣都會走樓梯不肯坐電梯，運動量特別夠生，沒有意外的順產，寶寶也足月，面色紅通通的有八分之一的混血，一看就是個漂亮娃娃

大夥有經驗了沒有再讓病房鬧哄哄，一個個圍繞在韓率身邊，看著寶寶，除了順榮

「勝寬吶，有沒有哪裡不舒服啊？會不會覺得沒力氣啊？」

對著勝寬問東問西，前看後看就是要確認勝寬平安無事

「哥，我沒事，好的很」

「別太大意，要好好注意才行」

大家都知道順榮緊張的原因，也都習以為常沒有多管，但知勳看著卻更加擔心順榮知道自己懷孕的反應

此時醫生巡房進來了，例行的檢查做完了，說著勝寬狀態很好，稱讚家人們給他準備的產後補品很合適，這才讓順榮安下心

走過知勳身旁醫生突然停下腳步

「知勳，狀態如何啊，有沒有什麼不舒服的地方？」

他們幾個生孩子都是這位醫生主治，尤其知勳上次在這裡住上一個多月，跟他們熟悉得很，沒意外他會關心起知勳的狀態

「呃…還不錯一切都好」

知勳看著順榮的眼色，尷尬的回答

「差不多五週了吧，晚點有門診，過來檢查一下吧」

「五週？什麼意思？」

順榮還是知道了再沒有心裡準備的情況下，知勳的心裡喀噔一聲

「順榮不知道？知勳已經懷孕五週了」

順榮驚訝的看向知勳，醫生是明眼人看來他是說錯話了，給予知勳和凈漢一個抱歉的眼神，默默離場了

除了幾人其他眾人都驚訝，看懂了凈漢早就知道的眼色，也看到順榮鐵青的面色

「我們回去再談吧」

「這麼大的事為什麼不讓我知道 ！」

「不是不讓你知道，我只是還在找時機，順榮我們回去說好不好？」

知勳抓著順榮的手試圖讓他冷靜

「懷孕生孩子是一件多危險的事情！你上次差點就……為什麼要瞞著我！」

順榮甩開知勳的手暴怒，歇斯底里的大吼

「就是怕你會這樣，你看勝寬不是沒事嗎……我本來…打算今晚告訴你的，順榮拜託冷靜點」

凈漢撫著順榮的肩跟著一起安撫

「是啊，沒事的你看勝寬不是好好的」

「凈漢哥你怎麼跟著他一起瞞，你為什麼陷他於危險之中」

順榮氣得推了一把凈漢，凈漢重心不穩往後跌還好勝哲眼明手快扶住了

知勳看到凈漢差點跌倒，也生氣了

「怎麼陷我於危險之中了？我受傷了？是我要瞞著你的，凈漢哥哪裡錯了，你要生氣找對對象行嗎！」

順榮被知勳一罵理智線回來了一半

「我……」

「我們回去談吧」

知勳冷冷的說，順榮雖然沒有那麼歇斯底里了，但是他還是無法冷靜，拉著知勳往外走

「走……」

「去哪？權順榮！」

握著的緊度大到知勳生疼，心裡一股害怕感油然而生

「不是才五週而已嗎？還來得及」

「你什麼意思」

「生孩子太危險了，我沒辦法再承受一次那種痛苦，我不同意你生下來，趁現在還來得及，我們去把他拿掉」

“啪！”

一記響亮的巴掌聲迴盪走廊間，敞開的房門裡頭都是一張張錯愕的臉龐，剛出生的女娃娃，似乎感受到氣氛不對，開始大哭

知勳的眼淚也順著眼角滿溢而出，止不住的眼淚替他的失望代了言，顫抖的手應驗了他的擔憂，一句話也說不出來任由憤怒和傷心爬滿他的心窩

不知過了多久，顫抖壓抑的聲音傳入眾人的耳朵

「權順榮………我今天才知道……原來你這麼懦弱……」


End file.
